Pathetic Excuse for a Demon
by tsukasa-faris
Summary: An alternate ending for Demon Diary volume 4, done from Eclipse's POV. Shounen-ai, fluff


****

A/N: This is my very first entry to ff.net, and my second fanfic ever. I got the idea to write it after I read Demon Diary volume 4, and was a little disappointed at the ending (after such a sweet scene between Raenef and Eclipse in Krayon's realm). I decided to write an alternate ending of sorts. There are a few spoilers, so you may not want to read this before you read volume 4. It's done from Eclipse's POV...and I took the "hints" throughout the manhwa and ran with them, so be prepared for a mushy Eclipse. Lots of fluff ahead.

************

I'm exhausted, and I know I should be resting. But I also know that there's no way I'll be able to fall asleep at the moment. There are far too many thoughts running through my mind, all revolving around you, my young Master.

What are you doing to me? Why did I risk my life to save you? As Krayon said, in the demon world, such behavior is laughable. Would I have done the same for any of my previous masters? Not likely. But for you...I just couldn't bear the thought of you dying. Especially not when I could do something to stop it. You do not deserve such a fate. 

Ah, I really must try to get some sleep. I settle into my bed and close my eyes, but your image appears in my mind. As usual, you have a goofy grin on your face and your eyes are sparkling. I can't fight back a smile. Why do you have to be so adorable? There's no place for such cuteness in the demon world. My job is to change you – to make you think and behave more like a demon lord should. Yes, you drive me crazy at times, and yes, others are laughing at me because of you. However...a part of me wants you to stay exactly the way you are now. Since I brought you here, I've been experiencing strange feelings – such as worry and caring – feelings that a demon should not have. When I'm supposed to be moderating important meetings, I just sit there wondering if you're okay. When you wandered off from the castle, all I knew was that I had to find you, and bring you back before you got hurt. When you got pulled into Krayon's realm, I knew that I would do anything to get you back. When I finally found you there and saw that you were in danger, I completely forgot about my own safety. All that mattered was you. And when it was all over, and you ran up to me, crying, upset that I got hurt, well...it felt good. It was pleasurable to feel your small, warm body up against mine...but even more important...I learned what it was like to have somebody care so much about me. I've been respected, yes...but truly cared about? Not until now.

I sigh and shake my head. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I'm Eclipse, demon of the highest order...famous for my cruelty and lack of mercy...and here I am, turning into a big mushball. How pathetic. Raenef, I should hate you for doing this to me, but I don't. I can't. In a way, I'm actually enjoying the experience. My Little Master...I finally fall asleep with your pretty face in my mind...smiling at me...

I awake with a start. I feel that Raenef needs me. I must get to him quickly, before he does something rash. I picture his room in my mind, "Go!" As I re-materialize in his quarters, I see him huddled on the floor in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Lord Raenef?"

He looks up at me, his huge eyes glistening with tears. "E...Eclipse..."

"Raenef, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry that I keep embarrassing you..."

"You shouldn't worry about it, or apologize. A true demon lord..."

"That's what I mean! I keep doing stupid stuff a demon lord shouldn't do! I shouldn't even be crying! I'll never become a true demon lord! I'll just keep doing dumb stuff and embarrassing you until you get sick of me. Then you'll leave me to serve Krayon or somebody else!" He sobs and hides his face in his hands.

I pause for a moment, thinking of how I should react. I'm still not used to _comforting_ my master. I sit down next to him, and slowly reach out and put my hand on his shoulder. "My lord, it's true that you do things that are very undemon-like, but...you ARE a demon lord. You were chosen for a reason." I want to touch his face, but it's still covered by his hands. I want to dry his tears...

Ha. Here I am, telling him that he doesn't act like a demon, when I'm getting to be the same way. Pathetic. 

I give his shoulder a light squeeze. "It's okay, Master Raenef."

He finally moves his hands from his face to wipe his eyes, and stares down at the floor. I touch his chin, and give it a gentle nudge so that he looks up at me. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, and his incredibly long eyelashes are still moist. "My lord, I do not want to serve anybody except for you. You're stuck with me," I say as I brush his bangs out of his face.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Th...thank you...Eclipse," he says as he buries his face in my shoulder. He starts to cry again – I can feel his warm, wet tears soaking into the fabric of my robe. I put one hand on his back, and the other on the back of his head.

"Why are you still crying? I just said that I wouldn't leave you."

"I'm crying now because I'm happy."

Crying because he's happy? Interesting. Before I realize what I'm doing, I find myself holding him tighter. If any of the other demons saw me now...

"Eclipse?"

"What is it, Little Master?"

"I...I love you..." he whispers without looking up.

Love? A demon isn't supposed to love. Are we even capable of such an emotion? But how else do I explain the way I've been acting lately? And how else do I explain this tingly sensation I'm feeling throughout my entire being as I hear his words and hold him in my arms?

"Eclipse?"

I lightly kiss the top of his head. "Yes, Raenef. I love you too."

What a pathetic excuse for a demon I am right now. But at this moment, I really don't care.

************

****

tsukasa-faris: I'm sorry for turning you into a mushball, Eclipse. But, I really do think you have it in you...

****

Eclipse: You think so, hmm? *forms fireball in his hand* 

****

tsukasa-faris: WAHHH!!! *runs for cover*

****

Raenef: I thought it was sweet! I know that you love me, Eclipse. *huggles Eclipse*

****

Eclipse: *sighs* Not in front of other people... 


End file.
